criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
David Hickets
David Hickets is one of the characters in PetersCorporal's fangame. He was introduced as a clumsy private security guard. Profile David is a security guard from Townville who can at times be quite clumsy or naive. He is constantly changing the places where he works after there is a murder which he couldn't avoid being the security guard. His biggest rival is Townville's masked thief, Doodley. Profiles known from cases: *He is kleptomaniac, eats mayonnaise, practices shooting, is right-handed, wears Eau Citron, rides a bike and wears Eau Fleur. *He doesn't use cannabis or bleach. *During the events of Can't Touch This, he wore a tie. *During the events of Swimming Dead, he wore black clothes. *During the events of Greed Of The Treasures, he worked at Jade River Bank, sported an ink stain, wore light blue clothes and a tie. *During the events of Up The Roof, he worked at Newville II and wore black clothes. *During the events of Water And Electric Guitars, he wore gloves and grey clothes. Role in cases *'Can't Touch This, Case #5 in Townville:' David was interrogated during Linda McChubs' murder investigation after Zack Clewn told the team that he was the security guard when the factory was still in use. He wasn't a strong suspect and he was actually innocent, as Zack was in fact the true killer. The day after the murder investigation, David went to the police station to ask the team for help but it was not relevant as he only wanted a check that Liam McChubs had given to him. *'Swimming Dead, Case #10 in Townville:' David got involved in a second murder investigation after he found the corpse of a young girl, Victoria Findfold, in the gated community where he worked (Northwest Winds). There had been a party the night of the murder and after David heard a gunshot, he went to see what had happened and found the dead body. It was found out later that he had lied, and that he had went to stop the fight before Victoria died. The team realised that he had lied again after they discovered that David himself was one of the people in the party and wasn't doing his job in that moment. In spite of his inconsistent testimonies, he was not the killer and had lied so that the police wouldn't think he was the killer. The real culprit was Victoria's best friend, Holly Etrsuk. The day after the murder investigation, he asked the team for help to get some decorations for Victoria's funeral and did not ask for further help. *'The Corpse Which Smelled Right, Case #14 in Townville:' The police went to the shopping mall Newville I to find Doodley, a well-known thief in Townville. This was the first time that Doodley fooled David's security, as he managed to hide in the mall for more or less one hour without anyone noticing, even though he couldn't steal anything. However, the team's target changed when they found the dead body of Herman Yoth in the perfume shop and started chasing his killer instead of Doodley. David helped the team a bit with their investigation and although he was one of the suspects he was revealed to be innocent as the true culprit was Valerie Bade. The next day, David called the police to report that he had seen a graffiti at the shopping mall which meant that Doodley had stolen something from there. His nickname came from the fact that he left a drawing or writing as a graffiti in the places from where he stole. The team found out that the graffiti had been written by a certain Gary Perkins, but they weren't sure if it was Doodley or not because his identity was not known as he was always seen wearing a balaclava. They told David what the situation was and tried to investigate more about Doodley and Perkins later. See also *The Corpse which Smelled Right (case/dialogues) *Up the Roof (case/dialogues) Category:Townville content